


郁香代表我的心 I Give You These Tulips

by hastamifinal



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Beckham, Alpha Sergio Ramos, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Children, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Introspection, M/M, Marks, Marriage Contracts, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Moving On, Mpreg, Omega Iker, One-Sided Relationship, Partners to Lovers, Past Relationship(s), Slice of Life, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hastamifinal/pseuds/hastamifinal
Summary: 伊克尔·卡西利亚斯，Omega。从各种角度来说他都从属于皇马。他曾被配对给大卫·贝克汉姆作为赠送给他的转会大礼包。无论伊克尔愿不愿意基于各种明文法律规定和行业潜规则他都必须绝对服从他的Alpha和他的俱乐部。即使最终会成为国家队和俱乐部的双料队长他还是得忍受身为Omega所不得不忍受的偏见。他很清楚他的人生只会是一个定式：踢球，赢得荣誉，给他的Alpha和俱乐部生孩子。可是洛杉矶的事冒了出来。他拒绝和他的Alpha一起离开。贝克汉姆最终以事业的名义抛弃了他。在另一场交易中，倍感羞辱的他被配对给塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯。尽管他们的年龄差无法逾越，塞尔吉奥下定决心要照顾好自己的Omega并要尽可能让他的生活不再那么煎熬。他甚至愿意让伊克尔拥有他长期被世人否认的权利。最终，他们的关系从签约伴侣发展成一段他们意想不到的结果。一个关于信任与爱的故事。





	1. 塞尔吉奥: 白罗兰 不要放过幸福的机会

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strugglingwithlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strugglingwithlove/gifts).
  * A translation of [I Give You These Tulips (I Give You My Love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107454) by [Velocity_Owl87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87). 



> 警告！！！本文配对为Alpha水/Omega卡西，有生子情节，不适者请立即离开。贝卡西开头已BE。水卡西HE。  
> 翻译本文的动力来自乐乎一张ABO世界水卡西的ps神图: http://chloe99.lofter.com/post/42242e_3b53193。图片暂时上传不上来，等换一个好一点的网再试一试吧。强烈推荐GN们去感受一下。  
> 在本文中Omega是俱乐部交易的资本。他们有工资，但他们基本上就是俱乐部的奴隶。这就是他们加入俱乐部的代价。男性Omega的地位尤其低下。他们不得不处理许多麻烦事。  
> 本文设定于2005年到2010年左右。为了情节考虑，故事线并非十分紧凑。  
> 全文为短篇，约18000字。  
> 谢谢你，strugglingwithlove，让我发现了这篇好文。是你给了我勇气开启英语ABO文新世界的大门。  
> 圣卡西，回家吧。我们想你了，伊克尔。  
> 献给我最爱的圣卡西。

塞尔吉奥低头看着膝上重重的羊皮纸搓了又搓。新续约合同上的俱乐部名字自从他分化为Alpha以来仍然没有变。它还在那里：镶着蓝边的大写金色字母，上面有顶王冠。冷漠的法律术语再次强调了一旦他在底下的虚线上签上自己的名字会发生什么。整张文件看上去就像用一台古旧的打字机打出来的。实际上肯定是用那台昂贵又频繁使用的打字机打出来的。

 

而文件最上面印着的名字是他从来没想到过会在他要签的文件中出现的一个。

 

 **伊克尔·卡西利亚斯** ，草书。Omega永远只有这种待遇。塞尔吉奥忍不住去抚摸那几个字。他咬着嘴唇思索：伊克尔现在在做什么呢。他是感觉松了一口气呢？还是感觉再次受到伤害呢？还是因为又要被俱乐部当作筹码留下一个强势的Alpha而火冒三丈呢？或者有可能他很期待？

 

塞尔吉奥摇了摇头。即使伊克尔身为他们队守护一切的守门员，塞尔吉奥也并不是很了解他。他的镇静和潜在的力量有时会令塞尔吉奥颤抖。几乎没有一个Omega能如此专注并坚持自我。塞尔吉奥并不是迷信性别角色那一套理论的人。可是直到贝克汉姆出现前他还一直以为伊克尔是Alpha。最终伊克尔在脖子左侧带着一个看上去令他痛苦万分的标记出现在大家面前。

 

塞尔吉奥那时觉得自己就是个白痴。他没有像大多数人一样在Omega带着一个标记出现时祝贺他。他绝对不能安慰伊克尔。可是他敢肯定伊克尔并不愿意带着一个那么明显的标记出现。他毫无选择只能忍受。因为他不仅只被当作一个签约Omega，更因为他深爱着贝克汉姆。他对贝克汉姆的爱意足以让他放下戒备让别人看见那个标记并能承受别人的流言蜚语。他在场上可能是副队长，但在场下，他只是又一个普通的刚刚转手的俱乐部签约Omega罢了。

 

直到四天以前。

 

塞尔吉奥很清楚在这一切之后伊克尔会有多么受伤。配对后与Omega切断联结的情况很少发生。对于俱乐部的赠品Omega来说就更加少之又少了。

 

然而有着金发和迷倒众生笑容的万人迷贝克汉姆就做了这件事。洛杉矶给了他一个更好的合同。他的第一个Omega愿意跟他一起走。很明显他自己随时都可以走。无论伊克尔有多么爱他，他在贝克汉姆心中从来没有一样重要。如果伊克尔不愿意迁就他的话，他就会毫不犹豫地离开伊克尔。

 

这有可能发生。但几乎没有人想到伊克尔真的会被贝克汉姆切断联结并被他抛弃。

 

不过塞尔吉奥早就预料到这一定会发生了。他自己也不知道为什么，可是他一直密切关注着他们的守门员和贝克汉姆的关系。他看见了他们之间的细小裂痕不断慢慢地产生。他早就预见到伊克尔在这场没有硝烟的战争中必输无疑。

 

不过塞尔吉奥并没有介入。他不可能给伊克尔出什么主意。不仅仅因为他只是伊克尔的队友。更因为如果贝克汉姆觉得自己的财产被塞尔吉奥觊觎他是绝对不会饶过他的。

 

这个世界存在一些底线。更不用说还有一些绝对 **不可逾越** 的高压线。他意识到伊克尔在赌他能给贝克汉姆生个孩子就能把他绑在自己的身边而不离开皇马了。西班牙永远是伊克尔的家。他的人生规划中没有其他国家的容身之地，更不用说大洋彼岸的大陆的另一头的洛杉矶了。他不是随遇而安的人。他的荣耀感不允许他这么做。

 

最终贝克汉姆和他的第一个Omega以及他们的孩子赢了。

 

僵局就这样被打破了。在即将发生的事面前伊克尔没有任何话语权。

 

想起这把达摩克利斯之剑砍下前一周更衣室里发生的事塞尔吉奥又一次不寒而栗。他们输了比赛。这对目前的困境没有起到任何帮助。对于贝克汉姆和伊克尔频繁的提前离场没有人敢发表任何意见。他们粗鲁的低吼声已表明这一切都无解了。他们都知道总有人得付出代价。而且没多长时间留给那个人了。尽管当时整个球队的气氛已经高度压抑令人窒息，没有人敢采取任何行动。他们选择静默直到审判日那一天。

 

最终贝克汉姆召开了一个盛大的新闻发布会。他和俱乐部已经达成共识。伊克尔无处可寻。既然伊克尔没能给贝克汉姆生出任何孩子（俱乐部也早已发现伊克尔太重要而绝不能让他休产假）事情就很简单了。他和他的嫁妆一起被退回给皇马作为违约金。

 

这就只是生意。发生再正常不过了。

 

塞尔吉奥太清楚其他俱乐部里达到这种身价的Omega在这种情况中最终的命运会是如何了。

 

然而这一点也不能减少四天前当他看着坚持要继续踢球的伊克尔走进更衣室时塞尔吉奥的震惊和担忧。伊克尔简直是像一个幽灵一样飘进来的。由于联结被切断，他的目光一片漆黑，肤色铁青。他原来的被标记之处现在缠着一个布满血渍和脓水的厚厚的绷带。显然伤口还没有愈合。

 

直到那一刻塞尔吉奥也没意识到采取行动的那个人会是他。他看见齐祖在走廊上想要让伊克尔休息几天冷静一下但是伊克尔理都没理他。古蒂是第二个想要劝他的。伊克尔同样一晃而过，就像他也让自己怀孕的机会一晃而过了一样。

 

那一刻塞尔吉奥采取了行动。他什么都没想一把抓过了伊克尔的脖子，够上了那个他只在生物课上听过概念的部位。他甚至都没意识到自己在做什么。这只是一个Alpha闻到一个担不住重压的Omega发出的甜腻到病态的气味时会下意识采取的行动。他几乎吼了出来。而这时伊克尔突然失去了意识就快要倒下去了。

 

电光火石之间他只来得及在伊克尔倒地之前抓住这个濒临崩溃的Omega。尽管伊克尔比他年长，身材也比他略微高大，但此时把他抱去医务室毫不费力，就像塞尔吉奥抱着自己的新娘一样。他确保伊克尔的头枕在了自己的颈窝里这样在他从昏迷中苏醒过来之后能用自己的Alpha气息让他安定下来。

 

不知道怎么半个球队和几乎整个管理层都知道了刚刚发生的事。他们都焦躁不安地徘徊在医务室门前的过道上想要破门而入来安抚这个濒临崩溃的Omega。塞尔吉奥此时刚刚觉醒了的Alpha本能让他把他们全部锁在了门外。他嘶声威胁任何胆敢来敲门的Alpha让他们滚开。连Beta们都不敢来关心伊克尔了。最终伊克尔醒了过来。他的眼眸恢复了往日甜蜜的巧克力色。他的皮肤也不再像先前一样粗糙了。

 

塞尔吉奥注意到伊克尔甜腻的气息消失了。他刚意识到伊克尔本身那股雪松的清芬回来了之后一个Omega医生就已经敲门走了进来。塞尔吉奥不知道怎么就被推出了房间送回家等待后续指示。

 

他回家洗了个澡，坐在电脑前开始搜索为什么伊克尔的气息变了。可是没有有用的信息。有个网站声称相合的Alpha能让沮丧的Omega放松下来。破碎的联结当然算。另一个网站则坚持说Omega不会放过任何他们能攀上的Alpha。最终他更加困惑了。

 

他走进厨房找东西喝。这时门铃响了。

 

他很诧异地看见邮递员站在那里拿着他曾经签约皇马用的厚信封。快递小哥让他签了字收下文件。一份他这一周都在不断抚摸，思来想去，现在正放在他膝头的文件。

 

一份已经到达最后签约期限的文件。

 

塞尔吉奥有一个选择。他可以不签这份文件。他可以远离这堆麻烦假装什么也没发生。他还曾经真的想过这么做。

 

然而……

 

让其他像贝克汉姆一样的Alpha再次把伊克尔伤害得体无完肤的前景使他局促不安。让另一个Alpha再次暴力地给伊克尔留下一个痛苦的标记让塞尔吉奥的心都揪紧了。他似乎仍能感受到伊克尔就在他的怀里。他似乎还被那股雪松清冽的气息环绕着。他很清楚如果自己一点也不被伊克尔吸引这一切都不会发生。他也知道如果他不签这份合同他一辈子都会后悔。

 

即使他很年轻，没经历过多少事，他太他妈的清楚这是个绝对不能做错的决定。如果搞砸了他会从此一蹶不振。

 

他可以很自豪地说他最终在合同上签上自己的名字的时候他的手一点也没有抖。他毫不犹豫地把合同封回信封带回俱乐部。


	2. 伊克尔: 红郁金香 请相信我

他拿到新的配对协议时几乎就想冷笑了。不过他实在笑不出来。这是他留在俱乐部继续踢球的最后机会了。

 

他只扫了一眼文件。看上去没什么问题。直到看到他未来自己的Alpha的名字。 **塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯·加西亚** ，印刷体。他希望自己能感到惊讶。不过最终他发现自己一点也不。惊讶可不是他在年轻的Alpha怀中醒来发现大——贝克汉姆的标记成了一个淡淡的几乎已经消失得印迹的时候他的感觉。

 

他们想要留下拉莫斯，想让他满意。钱已经不能满足现在的Alpha了。他们不得不再附赠一个已经和他相合的Omega增大诱惑力。所以把刚刚自由的伊克尔转手给拉莫斯再合情合理不过了。

 

不过这实在是太侮辱伊克尔了。他竟然直接被俱乐部送给才入会不久的年轻Alpha。在所有人都知道成为大——贝克汉姆的第二个Alpha两年并被抛弃之后他又要被送给另一个比他小六岁的Alpha了。然而他的看法在贝克汉姆与俱乐部的摊牌谈判中起不了任何作用。他知道危险是有可能会发生的。

 

伊克尔总幻想自己的足球水平能让他免于被抛弃的命运。他认为自己可以为俱乐部留下一个Alpha，至少到他们生了一两个孩子。大——贝克汉姆承诺过他愿意。

 

伊克尔对这可笑的回忆笑了笑。他是多么确信他们至少可以坚持到下一次热潮他们第一个孩子断奶。他选择以不变应万变却迎来了俱乐部对他的最后通牒。而这是他无法忍受的。

 

现在他穿着自己最好的西服站在法院等待塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯出现。俱乐部主席作为代理人站在一旁。他看了下时间，皱起了眉。拉莫斯已经迟到了十五分钟了。伊克尔开始担心了。或许拉莫斯反悔了。伊克尔知道合同是在十一点送回来的。而他自己是直接被口头传唤到法院的。

 

他只被告知穿好自己最好的衣服来这里。他的家人接到通知他不再自由。伊克尔已经不是俱乐部的Omega了。然而俱乐部还是想以防万一。因此他就按照建议来到了这里静候拉莫斯的出现。

 

而拉莫斯在第十六分钟终于出现了。

 

他跑向伊克尔。他穿着崭新到诡异的深蓝色西服。他的头发仍旧蓬松到略显凌乱。他跑进来时他的长发就像飘动挥舞的旗帜。他的脸略微发红。他的眼睛现在变成了金棕色，而不是伊克尔通常在场上看到的黑巧克力色。他手里拿着个什么明晃晃的东西，伊克尔只瞄到一眼但看不清是什么。

 

“很抱歉我来晚了。我是想给你这个。”

 

当他把用白纸裹着的红郁金香花束递给伊克尔时他屏住了呼吸。伊克尔不敢相信地疯狂眨着眼接过了花束。

 

“我想你不会想要玫瑰。我发现郁金香似乎更好。我很抱歉让你等了那么长时间。”

 

塞尔吉奥居然向他道歉了。伊克尔摇了摇头低下头看着手中的郁金香。一开始的时候除了张牙舞爪地标记伊克尔之外贝克汉姆从来都懒得费心思在这种东西上面。直到后来他开始不断地给伊克尔昂贵的礼物，在全世界面前间接标记了他。直到伊克尔发现贝克汉姆在做什么的时候已经太晚了。他这时才意识到这可能是贝克汉姆对他的爱火已经熄灭的标志。在被欺骗之后伊克尔成功提高了自己的知识水平。然而他宁愿自己永远也不需要有这样的知识。

 

拉莫斯可能确实是个年轻的Alpha，但他是个真诚的Alpha。伊克尔从他的谈吐中感觉不到一丝对自己的欺骗。这又是一件他太晚才明白的事。塞尔吉奥真的试着让伊克尔在这一切面前不会感到那么的难受。尽管贝克汉姆的离开对他的打击巨大，让他几乎封闭了自己的内心，他发现自己还是被塞尔吉奥的行为打动了。

 

“没关系的。这些花确实很美。谢谢你。”

 

那一刻塞尔吉奥微笑着向伊克尔伸出了自己的手。

 

“可以吗？”

 

在发生了这么多事之后，伊克尔看着塞尔吉奥，微笑着握住他的手。在看到塞尔吉奥明亮真诚的笑容的那一刻被抛弃的伤痛似乎消失了。


	3. 伊克尔&塞尔吉奥: 雏菊 希望

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡¡Feliz Navidad!!! 圣诞快乐!!!  
> 赶在圣诞节结束之前发了出来。愿大家都能被温柔以待。

塞尔吉奥看着伊克尔在他身边沉睡。伊克尔总是起得比他早。这真是个难得的机会。他很喜欢这种可以尽情 **视奸** 伊克尔的时刻。他不想让他的伴侣不舒服。尤其是他们才刚刚配对七个月。伊克尔和贝克汉姆曾经在一起好几年。塞尔吉奥明白习惯的改变和关系的稳固是需要时间的。

 

他喜欢看伊克尔的睡颜。当伊克尔放松下来不再绷紧面孔时他看上去会年轻许多。塞尔吉奥喜欢伊克尔的雀斑。他喜欢他的胡茬和深色头发。他最喜欢的是伊克尔睡觉的时候蜷进他的怀里并用一只手臂紧紧搂着他的样子。似乎他不希望塞尔吉奥离开。

 

他很高兴伊克尔愿意在他面前展开脆弱的那一面。他也很高兴他是唯一能看到伊克尔展开心扉的那个人。在场上伊克尔坚如磐石，对着队员大吼，不会让自己的性别和感情影响到自己。如果他有什么状况他现在愿意让塞尔吉奥帮助自己。别的队友想都不要想。塞尔吉奥并不关心。

 

总有混蛋要侮辱伊克尔。塞尔吉奥一次次陷入与他们的争吵与斗殴中。即使伊克尔坚持他们没说什么过分的话，可是塞尔吉奥并不愿意。伊克尔是他的伴侣。无论发生什么他首先要做的都是保护好自己的Omega。

 

“我非常感谢你对我的保护，可我不愿意这发生在你拿红牌被罚下场的代价下， **Nene** 。”

 

巴萨的一个队员又无耻地说伊克尔该滚开足球场而被捆着跪在他面前时塞尔吉奥又拿了张黄牌。伊克尔这时说了这样一句话。可是塞尔吉奥不允许这样的有关伊克尔流言蜚语存在。即使伊克尔听过远比这糟糕的多的话后一笑而过，现在塞尔吉奥绝不会坐视不管让伊克尔被恶语相向。

 

而且他知道当伊克尔叫他“ **Nene** ”的时候他绝对不是在生气。

 

塞尔吉奥不知道对伊克尔的珍视是从什么时候开始的。他只关心伊克尔。伊克尔亮闪闪的眼睛，伊克尔在训练或比赛前对他鬓角的轻吻，伊克尔在场上紧紧拥住他的方式。如果是别人敢这样对塞尔吉奥说话他早就炸了。不过这个亲昵的称呼让他放松了下来。

 

塞尔吉奥爱极了在他面前不再有所保留的伊克尔。他真希望伊克尔下一次热潮的时候愿意让他照顾。

 

他没有忘记高层说过的话。他们承受不了欧冠迫在眉睫之时他们最好的守门员休产假的结果。他记得很清楚。正如在第一次标记时塞尔吉奥顺着伊克尔的期望没有很冒进。等到欧冠之后再和他讨论这个话题吧。

 

这背后还有许多其他故事，可是塞尔吉奥记得很清楚当伊克尔听见管理层对他的要求之后他是如何昏过去的。虽然他没再纠结过这件事，可是这让塞尔吉奥再一次提醒自己绝不让伤害了他的 **队长** 的人日子好过。

 

他只希望伊克尔也已经足够信任他而愿意让他这么做。

 

伊克尔醒了。他睁开了惺忪的巧克力色的眼睛。看到这一幕塞尔吉奥不自觉地微笑了出来。他亲了下伊克尔的额头。伊克尔发出心满意足的咕噜声。

 

听到自己的声音伊克尔震惊地眨了眨眼睛。塞尔吉奥的笑得更开心了。

 

这绝对是个好兆头。

 

 

 

他躺着的时候就知道塞尔吉奥在视奸他。他并不准备起床。不仅是因为他感觉懒洋洋的。更因为他知道Sese喜欢这样宁静的时刻。他愿意放纵Sese这样尽情享受。所以他闭着眼睛，迷迷糊糊地让塞尔吉奥看个够。

 

当他睁开眼的那一刻他当然知道塞尔吉奥在做什么。无论他的伴侣多么努力假装什么都没发生伊克尔总能发现蛛丝马迹。Sese总是 **充满活力** 。他光芒万丈的生命力让伊克尔永远知道Sese是否在他周围。他也同样能知道Sese有没有醒过来。

 

他喜欢他的 **Nene** 。他喜欢塞尔吉奥满含爱意又略带严肃地看着他。当塞尔吉奥以为自己的伴侣在看着他的时候他不会这样看伊克尔。不过伊克尔总能时不时地从心底里感觉到Nene关注的目光。无论在场上还是他们在路上遇到，每当他注意到的时候他总是很难控制住想要发出满足的呜咽声。

 

伊克尔一开始很困惑。他不明白为什么塞尔吉奥要对他那么好。他不明白Sese为什么要那么小心让标记一点都不痛苦。为什么他标记自己的过程那么温柔那么虔诚，好像自己是易碎的瓷娃娃一般。

 

贝克汉姆对他从不温柔。他的标记令人难以忘却，但并不是以Sese这样的方式。伊克尔身上几周都带着淤青。标记的伤口几周后才完全愈合。而这之后很长时间伤口的疤痕看上去仍是面目狰狞。他永远无法习惯带着这样一个随性的标记出现在众人面前。

 

而塞尔吉奥标记他的时候又小心又温柔。伤口很快就完全痊愈了。伊克尔被这个举动和这个无痛的标记深深震惊到了。他一直认为这个过程意味的是撕心裂肺的痛苦和不得不出的血。贝克汉姆似乎永远记不住伊克尔即使身为男人但仍然是个Omega，有着不可避免的弱点。他似乎永远对伊克尔的伤口和流下的泪水不明所以。

 

伊克尔一开始并不愿意接受塞尔吉奥。他从贝克汉姆身上吸取了足够的教训。他只想保护好自己早已破碎的心。即使塞尔吉奥显然和贝克汉姆完全不同，伊克尔也赌不起了。他自己绝对承受不了联结再一次被切断的后果了。

 

可是尽管这样，伊克尔渐渐发现不爱上Sese几乎是不可能的。无论是一些温暖的小举动，比如当伊克尔分析战术时塞尔吉奥给他泡一杯高乐高，并配上几片饼干，还是在比赛后紧紧地抱他，或只是看到如安达卢西亚的艳阳般温暖的Sese，伊克尔发现自己的心越来越向Sese敞开了。他发现自己在他们的大床上会本能地够向他的小火炉。他会在每场比赛前主动拥抱Sese，让他用他的气息标记自己使自己安心。

 

伊克尔不知道这一切是什么时候开始的。这样的恋爱绝对不是自由落体。这跟他和他第一个Alpha的火热的激情完全不同。这一次，他们之间的牵绊与思念如同潺潺溪水般温柔，而不是像上一次一般干柴烈火。

 

伊克尔说不清塞尔吉奥什么时候就成了自己的Nene了。这不知不觉、悄无声息地就发生了。他希望这能比上一次配对持续长得多得多的时间。或许有一天他会愿意让塞尔吉奥和自己一起共度热潮。

 

或许几个月内这就会发生。那时他就能挺直腰板和俱乐部谈条件，和他的Sese生孩子了。

 

这个想法让他抖了个激灵。Sese贴了上来蹭了蹭他。伊克尔安心地沉浸在Sese的柠檬苏打味的信息素中。他选择结束装睡睁开了眼睛。

 

正好看到Sese的眼中泛着甜蜜的金光。然后……

 

**哦。**


	4. 伊克尔: 金莲花 征服

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz año nuevo! 大家新年快乐！  
> 半个月不翻译文章，手生了不少，怎么改都觉得不通顺。望各位轻喷，希望尽快能把感觉找回来。

他看着空荡荡的药瓶想起来本来得要再问医生开点新的了。通常快吃完抑制剂的时候他就会打电话和医生预约见面了。从他十七岁开始这就是一个例行常规了。

 

这一次，他就仅仅揉扁了药瓶，扔进了盥洗室的垃圾桶里。他强迫自己躁动的心镇定下来。他并没做错什么。他是个成年人，在世界顶尖的球队里踢球。现在他是欧洲冠军球队的队长。世界杯只有两年了。他早就算过了。

 

而且他为俱乐部做到的早就超过了任何俱乐部要求签约Omega做到的了。就这一次，他想要为自己考虑。他想和一个珍爱他的Alpha共度他的热潮。他知道他其实没办法把时间握的这么好。不过他对自己再清楚不过了。他了解自己的身体。他想要在自己坚持不下去之前有一回这样的体验。他想和塞尔吉奥一起度过这个时期。他百分之百确定这一点。

 

塞尔吉奥达到了他的每一条期望。最大的一个其实在于他的隐私。即使依据法律塞尔吉奥有权强制与他同床共枕，参与他的热潮，他从来没有这么做过。只要伊克尔有点紧张，或者他不愿意，塞尔吉奥绝对不会介入。他从来没强迫伊克尔喜欢自己。这当然不是说伊克尔渴望他的关爱的时候他就不关心伊克尔了。

 

塞尔吉奥愿意让伊克尔自己决定何时与他共度自己的热潮。这让伊克尔对他的Alpha的评分更高了。不过对于自己对塞尔吉奥的感情越来越深他目前还有些尴尬。并不是说贝克汉姆作为Alpha对他不好。他已经做到自己的最好了。只是这并不是伊克尔想要的。贝克汉姆其实并不知道该怎么对待他。

 

他是那类无法处理多个联结的Alpha。更不用说其中还有一个男性Omega了。场上他们的关系其实并不差。只是贝克汉姆对伊克尔会忽冷忽热的。他似乎也并没有真正理解伊克尔身为Omega而具有的母性本能的那一面。本性被压抑其实对伊克尔的身心健康非常不好。

 

如果伊克尔不是如此固执到铁石心肠，他一定早已退居幕后做个全职Omega了。不过目前一切他都还处理的顺风顺水。抑制剂确实起了作用。每年其实只有固定两次热潮会真正毁了他。不过还好都是休假的时候，每次只要四天左右也就过去了。那几天简直就像地狱一样难熬。不过四天他应付得过去。

 

这就是他为什么在与塞尔吉奥配对一个月后并没有准备好和塞尔吉奥共度热潮的原因。他数不清一个人靠自己的手和玩具熬过去过多少次了。他几乎就要叫塞尔吉奥进来帮忙了。不过他把这种想法扔到九霄云外，咬着自己的手腕忍了过去。

 

他不敢这样利用塞尔吉奥。他知道只被当成一个真人充气娃娃是会有多么的难过。所以他咬着牙熬过了这四天。第四天的黎明终于到来。在污渍斑斑的床单上，浑身酸痛的他长呼了一口气。他已经足够清醒，能面对接下来的日子了。

 

当全身上下干干净净的塞尔吉奥睡眼惺忪地从伊克尔专门给他设的房间里出来碰到他时并没有表现得很霸道。不过在伊克尔找东西吃的时候塞尔吉奥把床单扔进了洗衣房，把窗子大大的打开。房间里的气息终于清新了一些。这之后，和每次热潮之后一样，伊克尔终于能安安心心的睡个好觉。在确保伊克尔不只吃了churro（西班牙油条）还吃了其他东西之后，塞尔吉奥帮他盖好了被子。这之后他才自己出去训练。他给伊克尔足够的空间从热潮中完全恢复过来。

 

当伊克尔从盥洗室里走出来，去厨房看了眼日历的时候，他告诉自己下一次就不会是这样了。他有一个用全身心爱着他的Alpha。不久之后他们就会有一个孩子。想到这的时候他的手兴奋地抖了一下。不久就是世界杯了。他终于能向 **他** 证明他们值得拥有的幸福。


	5. 塞尔吉奥: 紫菀 意外之喜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告！！！本章主要讲述伊克尔的热潮与哺乳期，有大量水卡西AO肉。未成年请在好姬/基友陪同下观看。(滑稽脸)  
> 肉文翻译的自己都快尴尬死了。翻了几段都想直接放弃跳过这章了。不过为了故事的完整性还是坚持了下来。GN们饶了这篇索然无味的肉干吧 如果英语还可以的推荐点击篇首链接直接去看原文。原文对应章节名为Sergio-Aster (Unexpected Surprise).  
> 

“拉莫斯，看好你的婊子，不然谁都会直接在场上把他上了。”

 

这已经成为塞尔吉奥听到的日常嘲讽之一了。他理都没理这个巴伦西亚的Alpha。无论他是多么想直接扇他一个耳光让他跪在草地上求饶，可是他已经向伊克尔承诺过会场上控制好自己的情绪了。气氛已经剑拔弩张，他的Alpha本能叫嚣着要打破自己对伊克尔的承诺。不过他最终还是兑现了对他的 **队长** 的承诺。伊克尔在场上不是以他的Alpha的身份出场的。这样事情就简单多了。尽管包括伊克尔自己在内的每一个人都对他除了队长之外的新身份很惊讶，他们也都在消息刚宣布之时开了个小小的玩笑，不过没多久他的队友又像以前一样尊重他了。当然形势对他们不利的时候气氛还是很紧张。不过现在已经和以前有很大的不同了。

 

现在甚至连新转进来的队员和临时借调队友都知道不要惹伊克尔。他平时是很安静，可是他的训练强度和领导力足以让任何后进生赶上进度了。如果这还没有用的话塞尔吉奥非常愿意提供一些小小的帮助使他们不得不赶上。尤其是在他们嘀咕塞尔吉奥和伊克尔在卧室里的行为的时候。

 

他已经帮伊克尔抵御消灭了最糟糕的那些流言蜚语。可是比赛的时候他不可能保护伊克尔远离那些精虫上脑的Alpha或Beta对他的信息素压制。这就是伊克尔被他标记之后他领到的红黄宝石卡数量节节攀升的原因。伊克尔一直跟他说这没关系的，以前还发生过比这更糟糕的，就让他们去吧balabala……

 

他知道伊克尔说的都是真的。可是他做不到。尤其是在伊克尔深色的眼中传来掩盖不住的悲伤的时候。

 

伊克尔对自己永远只能做一个Omega的现实烦透了。无论他已经有了多高的成就，他摆脱不了被贝克汉姆为了自己的事业远走高飞到洛杉矶而抛弃的黑历史。而贝克汉姆又有了一个几乎刚刚成年的新伴侣。即使伊克尔一次次带领着他们的队伍走向荣誉和巅峰，他仍然只是个Omega。

 

而塞尔吉奥也知道别人对他的评价。说他很乐意接受一个皇马随随便便施舍给他的签约婊子。说他不介意接受贝克汉姆的二手货。还是个年岁已高的二手货。不过他可以一直给这些混蛋来一点严肃的教训。

 

而伊克尔就没那么幸运了。塞尔吉奥怀疑即使他想反击情况反而可能会变得更糟。而如果一个Alpha铁心要压制他的时候他根本不可能撑过去。他并不是那类饥渴到如狼似虎的Omega。塞尔吉奥根本不敢想象血迹斑斑、垂头丧气的伊克尔出现在他面前。他现在真心感谢所有神灵以及帮助伊克尔成为世界顶尖守门员的教练们。

 

塞尔吉奥最终走到一边找他的队长。他时刻谨记着控制好情绪。他希望伊克尔看见自己在上路。他如同往常一样等着伊克尔站在自己的固定位置向他点头。然而他看到的是蹲着的、一只手捂着自己肚子的伊克尔痛苦地、摇摇晃晃地站起身。这太不寻常了。

 

这不是什么好迹象。

 

塞尔吉奥都没意识到自己是飞奔到伊克尔身边的。他一把抱过他的Omega。像是本能一般伊克尔顺从地倚入他的怀中让塞尔吉奥支撑住自己。

 

“伊克尔？你还好吗？你是不是……”

 

当强烈的雪松气息扑鼻而来的时候他的一长串疑问停止了。以前的这股淡雅的芬芳现在则让他头昏眼花。他终于明白了伊克尔不是在折磨他，而是在警告他自己的热潮马上就要到了。从他的气息判断可能就最多只有45分钟到1小时了。

 

伊克尔温暖而又魅惑的气息快让塞尔吉奥失去全部理智了。他只犹豫了一秒自己的Alpha本能就开始叫嚣着要掌控一切了。他摇了摇头抬起头。劳尔和古蒂都在一瞬间冲到了他和伊克尔的身边。显然他们也非常担心他们的守门员的状况。

 

“怎么了……哦天哪！塞尔吉奥，带他离开这里！快！”

 

塞尔吉奥并没听清是谁下的命令。不过他现在已经懒得管了。他非常乐意执行这个指令。他带着伊克尔以最快的速度冲向更衣室。跟在他们身后的其他人都震惊极了。不过他才懒得管呢。他们甚至马上就有一场重要的比赛。他现在只想立刻离开伯纳乌带伊克尔回他们的家。

 

当伊克尔因为热潮的逼近而开始痛苦呻吟之后塞尔吉奥飞速脱了他们的衣服。也有可能其实是撕了一些。他发誓是自己算错了时间。伊克尔看上去已经完全被热潮控制了。他几乎只是靠自己最后的意识撑住的。不过塞尔吉奥没有想多久就开始继续撕下伊克尔的衣服。谢天谢地他们只穿了运动服、球衣和球鞋，而不是那些昂贵又花里胡哨的正式着装。

 

他们到家的时候伊克尔已经失去了意识。冷酷的森林气息中现在又掺进了Omega热潮独特的甜腻。伊克尔的眼睛已经一片漆黑。塞尔吉奥一只手抓着方向盘开车另一只手则安抚地摸着伊克尔的大腿。这是让伊克尔镇定下来的最后一根稻草。否则他就要直接解开安全带爬到塞尔吉奥的膝上了。他的理智早已飞到九霄云外，而他的Omega本能要求立刻被满足。最好能直接进入哺乳期。塞尔吉奥的触碰让他的渴望略微得到了满足。可是这还是不够。

 

塞尔吉奥抱着他一起平躺在客厅的地毯上。他已经快抱不住伊克尔了。他很清楚他们到不了他们的任何一间卧室。他迅速扒光了他们的衣服扔到了角落里。当伊克尔的最后一件衣服被他撕下之后他立刻开始抚摸身下这摊光洁的柔若无骨的身躯。当看到伊克尔在他的触碰下不安地扭动都快融化了他的欲望更加高涨了。

 

他分开伊克尔壮实的大腿。他的后穴微微泛红而且湿到根本不需要润滑了。塞尔吉奥推了几根手指进去。湿润松弛的触感让他自己满足地呻吟了一声。他又加了两根手指进去，而伊克尔抬了抬自己的屁股让扩张更容易一些。塞尔吉奥现在已经可以深入剪刀交叉了。伊克尔发出了一长串不连贯但又响亮无比的呻吟声。

 

塞尔吉奥再也忍不住了。他说了声抱歉而直接跃到伊克尔身上。他摆正自己的身体，无论他是多么想直冲而入他还是缓慢地进入了伊克尔。他不想当那些毫不体贴自己的恋人只关心自己欲望的那些变态Alpha。他更不想伤害伊克尔。即使伊克尔已经松到不能再松，湿的不能更湿，塞尔吉奥仍想要体贴地照顾好他。

 

直到他完全进入，伊克尔的呻吟声终于减轻了。塞尔吉奥两只手捧住伊克尔的头开始动了起来。火热湿润的触感、清冷又甜蜜的气息、响亮又满足的呻吟声一起让他终于失去了理智。他放快了速度，急速喘息着开始操伊克尔。

 

他不会骗自己说他是在和伊克尔做爱或是在标记他。这完全就是野兽的本能。伴随着每一次进入和抽出，他们两个人不停发出响亮的呻吟声。当塞尔吉奥感觉到伊克尔的指甲开始掐他的背鼓励他完全放开自己的动作的时候塞尔吉奥的呻吟更响了。

 

当塞尔吉奥找准了角度准确的摩擦那个点时伊克尔的呻吟变成了惊呼。伊克尔终于快到他期待已久的边缘了。塞尔吉奥就对准了那个角度继续。伊克尔喊着他的名字射了出来。塞尔吉奥被箍得更紧了，而这其中他一刻也没停下。

 

如此坦荡的完全展现出真实自我的伊克尔完全肢解了塞尔吉奥的意志。听着伊克尔的叫喊，他在第四次挺动也到了高潮。他累得直接倒在了伊克尔的身上，亲吻着伊克尔汗淋淋的肩膀，轻轻地捏了一下他。他最终翻身到伊克尔旁边把他抱得更紧了一些。

 

直到伊克尔一本满足地靠进他的怀里发出幸福的呜咽声之后他终于可以对自己的表现打了个勾。他很满意照顾好了自己的Omega。

 

 

 

_四天后_

塞尔吉奥慢慢醒了过来。他回味着紧贴着他的伊克尔给他带来的温暖。他躺了一会儿，突然注意到房间里的气息（最终他们还是到了房间）变了。不再是强烈的雪松的冷香、体液和血液的气味，现在只有悠长的麝香的芬芳。而且伊克尔本身冷冽的雪松气息现在也还交缠着他自己散发的柠檬苏打的味道。他挪动了一下身子开始嗅闻伊克尔的头。当他闻到一股隐隐约约的奶香味时他的心跳加快了。

 

他刚刚还想问伊克尔为什么知道自己的热潮快到了还坚持上场训练来着。但闻到奶香的时候他把这忘得一干二净。一切都说得通了。这并不是因为塞尔吉奥自己那么粗心没注意到伊克尔的反常。伊克尔 **当然** 清楚挑战自己Omega本能的极限的代价是什么。他早就知道自己与贝克汉姆争吵的一个根源就是那么多年仍然没有孩子。即使确实有有关这方面的规定，如果贝克汉姆和伊克尔要生孩子俱乐部也不会惩罚他们。有了孩子也意味着伊克尔能有一定的话语权而不至于直接被贝克汉姆抛弃。

 

塞尔吉奥明白了。即使按照法律他应该愤怒并狠狠惩罚不听话的伊克尔……他发现自己其实一点也不生气。尤其是在见到伊克尔每天不得不面对的破烂事之后更不可能了。更不用说伊克尔也是不停地在Alpha间转手的签约Omega之一。他们可能只把他看作自己的所属物而不是当成一个人看待。他再确认了一次。自己是对的。他本身就不是特别拘束于条条框框的限制。

 

尽管这样可以预见到麻烦事和争吵只会越来越多，这次他们会共同携手面对。现在他得确认到底发生了什么。

 

他不敢想太多。他更不想惊醒伊克尔。他的Omega在热潮之后最需要的是睡眠。可是他得弄清楚这不是他的幻想。他还真的希望这是真的。这是他的Alpha本能告诉他的。他深吸了一口气再次闻了闻。奶香还在那里。是真的。

 

“什么是真的？”

 

伊克尔睡眼惺忪地抬起头沙哑地问道。塞尔吉奥想到自己竟然无意识的把心里想的说出来脸唰地一下就红了。

 

“你哺乳了。”

 

伊克尔眨了眨眼。他的眼睛突然瞪大了。

 

紧接着塞尔吉奥意识到的下一件事就是伊克尔趴在他的肩上，脸埋在他的颈窝里嚎啕大哭。眼泪成串成串地流了下来。


	6. 伊克尔&塞尔吉奥: 水仙 幸福

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章主要描述伊克尔怀孕及分娩期间的故事，如有描述的不足或疏漏之处，请多多谅解。

塞尔吉奥一到家就重重地倒在了沙发上。他轻松地长呼一口气。他野蛮地用手搓了搓自己的脸，又抓了抓自己的头发。只说和主席和高层见面是“令人头疼的”实在是评价得太轻松了。从中学起他就再没有过因为一次犯规而紧张成这样的了。但这次会谈不是因为他犯了什么规矩。好吧，其实他也犯了一小点规。他应该早点仔细读一下合约的。尤其是有关伊克尔和孩子的部分。

 

高层希望他们再等几年再要孩子。塞尔吉奥也曾经确实觉得这不失为一个好主意。他自己也不是严格意义上的成年人（译者提醒：注意ABO世界观），知道自己还需要成长，他在场上脾气还是太暴躁。可是他知道这就是伊克尔一直想要拥有的。伊克尔已经计划如此之久以至于塞尔吉奥都不忍心对他说“不”。

 

塞尔吉奥很担心今天他搞砸了。他和赫苏斯和南多讨论过这个问题。尽管他们都安慰他说他一定会是一个好父亲，可是他的担忧还是在脑海中挥之不去。当他被传唤到总部办公室的时候他更紧张了。即使是他自己安慰伊克尔说不会发生什么的，他还是一直担心到了现在。

 

不过谈判总算是结束了。虽然高层对不得不给伊克尔休九个月的产假（以及还得给他发工资）气坏了，然而他们对可能产出的又一个可以作为交易筹码的签约Omega垂涎欲滴。他们的这个想法让塞尔吉奥更加恶心了。在他亲眼见证这种命运对他的伴侣的影响后他发誓绝对不会让这再次发生。他不允许自己的孩子走上这条道路。

 

得力于伊克尔本身高超的水准他已经在俱乐部内争取到了一定程度上的自由。可是即使这样也阻止不了他被当作绣球一样抛来抛去的羞辱。塞尔吉奥知道自己还年轻，可是他发誓会尽一切努力让伊克尔和他的孩子不再遭受这样的命运。当他站起身去厨房倒杯水喝的时候他这样发誓道。无论代价是什么。

 

他知道伊克尔还在他们的卧室里睡着。即使塞尔吉奥应该进去叫醒他告诉他会谈结果，可是他更希望伊克尔能好好休息。孩子几乎耗尽了他所有体能，他的训练也不得不因此暂停。这对杜德克和佩佩·雷纳都是个重大利好。伊克尔不想太纠结这个，可是显然这并不容易。他现在情绪忽上忽下。塞尔吉奥不得不承认自己有时会感到困惑极了。

 

当他安抚了沮丧的伊克尔或眨着眼拍着伊克尔的后背帮他撑过又一次孕吐之后他经常思考这是不是他在场上胡作非为的报应。如果真是这样的话他发誓他以后会注意自己的举止。他也很感谢在他面前总有无限耐心的伊克尔。他非常怀疑自己能对他们的孩子能抱有同样的耐心。他自己小时候就是个动手动脚毛毛躁躁的毛小子。他毫不怀疑这个小孩也会是这样的。他不认为他会有幸迎来一个如同伊克尔般镇静内敛的孩子。他不认为他们会那么幸运。

 

他给自己倒了一杯水喝了下去。他把杯子放在台子上。他想起了以前当他把杯子放在水池里他妈妈警告他的场景。他走向房间了。不过他在卧室门前停下了。他看向沉睡着的伊克尔。当他睡着的时候看上去比塞尔吉奥自己睡着的时候看上去还要年轻。（译者提醒：注意年龄差）

 

尽管每天都会见到伊克尔，塞尔吉奥永远都不会厌倦眼前的这个场景。当他坐到床上的时候他意识到自己在笑。不过他控制住了自己的动作使得伊克尔不会被惊醒。孕期过了一半之后伊克尔的肚子越来越大了，他的腰和屁股更加频繁地酸痛了，移动也越来越困难了，他的胸部也变得越来越柔软了。因此这怪不了塞尔吉奥当他在和伊克尔做爱的时候手贱被扇巴掌了。

 

“希望这一切都是值得的。”伊克尔在三小时内第七次冲向卫生间的时候抱怨道。他一只手撑着他酸痛的后背。每到这个时候塞尔吉奥都会在他身后一言不发地搓揉起他的后背直到伊克尔满足地哼哼着拽着塞尔吉奥回卧室。

 

“一定值得。”

 

每当这种情况发生之后塞尔吉奥也一定会这样轻轻说道。他从伊克尔后面抱起他圆滚滚的孕肚开始温柔地按摩紧绷着的皮肤。

 

想到这塞尔吉奥脱下自己的衬衫，松开领带，从后面慢慢抱紧他的伴侣。他把自己的鼻子埋在伊克尔的颈窝里。他的信息素在那里最浓郁。塞尔吉奥闻着这个味道开始做起白日梦直到伊克尔转过身懒洋洋地亲了他。塞尔吉奥这时才缓过神。他笑了笑。伊克尔也朝他疲倦地笑了。

 

伊克尔完全醒过来之后他的笑容瞬间消失了。

 

“谈得怎么样？”

 

他略带倦意地问道。他想要坐正，可是当他的背开始剧痛之后他不得不停下了。他最后选择用手撑着他的头等待塞尔吉奥的回答。

 

“比我想的要好。他们不高兴你得休假一年。在你回去之前你的工资会一直减半。”

 

此时塞尔吉奥的语气非常平和。伊克尔皱了皱眉。塞尔吉奥等着伊克尔大发雷霆。可是他只耸了耸肩。他的冷漠让塞尔吉奥非常担心。他等着伊克尔的解释。

 

“我想到的是他们在事先警告我不要和他们对着干之前是不会赶我走的。还好我不需要那个钱，”他眨了眨眼，“我可以靠你来养我。”

 

塞尔吉奥扑哧一声笑了。“确实，是轮到我当一个合格的Alpha照顾好我的Omega了。我知道他们是怎么评价我的。他们说我是你包养的男孩情人。现在是轮到我包养你了。本来就该是这样的。”

 

他抓了一下伊克尔的屁股来强调这个滑稽的评论。伊克尔瞪大了眼睛。塞尔吉奥愣住了，他担心自己是不是玩笑开过头了。不过这时伊克尔开始仰天大笑。

 

 

 

塞尔吉奥咬紧了嘴唇。他无视了紧握着他的手的伊克尔给他带来的痛感。伊克尔都快把他的手捏碎了。今天是圣诞节和智者之日间的一天，而他分娩了。他已经用力了五个小时而只在最后十分钟才把孩子推出来了一点点。他的头发蜷曲着垂到他额前。他满脸通红，浑身大汗淋漓，看上去就和他在踢一场异常艰难的加时赛一模一样。不过他没有放弃。

 

塞尔吉奥向他呢喃着鼓励的话。伊克尔吃力又痛苦地哼哼着，使劲努了把力又倒回了床上。他松开了塞尔吉奥的手，擦了擦脸，躺着深呼吸了一口气。他攒够力气又开始下一轮努力。

 

“快了。再来一下宝宝就能出来了。”

 

医生十分肯定地告诉伊克尔。塞尔吉奥凑过去亲了一下伊克尔的额头。

 

“哦天哪希望真是这样。我不知道我还能不能坚持下去了。”伊克尔咕哝道。他的眼睛已经充血了，而且满是痛苦的泪水。

 

塞尔吉奥狠狠吞了口口水。想到伊克尔话中藏不住的疲惫他紧张的心怦怦直跳。南多和赫苏斯告诉过他这不是偶然现象。母亲或Omega在分娩过程中很可能会经历这个阶段。尽管听上去很恐怖，他们还是安慰他说最终他们会从不知道哪里汲取到无穷的力量。可是塞尔吉奥还是很害怕。

 

即使在伊克尔状态最不佳的时候塞尔吉奥也从来没见过他如此精疲力竭。就像已经被彻底击倒举白旗投降了一样。塞尔吉奥决定赌最后一把，用上了场上伊克尔在他自己快达到极限的时候对他用的激将法。塞尔吉奥开始亲吻伊克尔，从额头一直亲到他的耳朵。

 

**“用力，队长。用力。”**

 

他已经做好了被推到一边的准备。或者是被伊克尔臭骂一顿，就像他之前不断用力却像做了无用功的时候对塞尔吉奥的态度。可那是伊克尔还没到他的极限的时候。现在这句话好像真起了作用。伊克尔的眼睛漆黑一片。他又抓住握紧了塞尔吉奥的手，他的Alpha的手。他调整好自己的姿势，等待着迹象。他又努力向下推了一把。塞尔吉奥咬着嘴唇看着伊克尔的眼神逐渐涣散开去。

 

房间里突然一阵血腥味。塞尔吉奥明白了这终于快结束了。伊克尔也明白了。他咬紧牙关又使了一把力。他的虹膜和巩膜已经完全失去颜色了。

 

医生惊呼了一声。伊克尔只停了一阵紧接着就开始发最后一把力。他几乎就快瘫倒在床上了。塞尔吉奥飞速移了过去接住了他。他扶着伊克尔坐起身这样他就看得见医生抱着一个浑身是血的大声哭号的婴儿了。

 

“恭喜你们，先生们。你们现在有了一个健康的宝宝！我们稍微给他做一下清洗你们马上就可以抱他了。”

 

“ **队长！** 我们有一个孩子了！我们有一个孩子了， **队长！** ”

 

塞尔吉奥被喜悦的泪水呛住了。伊克尔把自己的头搁在他的肩膀上。

 

“我知道， **Nene。** 我知道。”伊克尔也喜极而泣。他的嗓音也沙哑了。

 

他们等着护士把孩子递给他们。

 

“他在这儿！接好他！”

 

他被松散地裹在一个布毯里，浑身仍旧通红并且还有些湿漉漉的。他的头发稀稀疏疏地铺在头顶上。看得出来是塞尔吉奥头发的棕栗色。不过当他终于睁开眼睛，那黑巧克力色的眼珠明显是遗传伊克尔的。他打了个哈欠，发出了几声轻柔但充满活力的叫声，最终闭上眼睛安心地趴在伊克尔身上睡着了。

 

“他是那么的小。”

 

塞尔吉奥轻轻地说。他伸出手轻抚他的孩子头顶柔软的皮肤。

 

伊克尔快活地呜咽了一声。他注视着他们的宝宝，用自己的大拇指轻戳他的脸颊。

 

“他会长大的。就像他的Alpha爸爸一样。”

 

塞尔吉奥满足地哼哼了一声。

 

“他也会像你一样聪明。”

 

他深吻着伊克尔的时候呢喃道。从伊克尔的呜咽声听上去他更快乐了。


	7. 伊克尔&塞尔吉奥: 黄玫瑰 原谅与遗忘

南非的酒店房间。空调哼哼唧唧地响着。伊克尔亲了亲塞尔吉奥和米格尔的额头。

 

“我去冲个澡，我们再去训练。我总觉得今天和瑞士的比赛不会容易。我们可能要倒霉了。”

 

塞尔吉奥哼了一声表示同意。他抓住伊克尔的手让他停下。

 

“好的。我给安娜丽莎发了条短信，她说她二十分钟就到。”

 

伊克尔点点头，捏了捏塞尔吉奥的手，轻轻地松开了它。

 

米格尔嘟哝了句。伊克尔摇摇头。塞尔吉奥把注意力转移到了他的孩子身上。

 

“你们两个继续玩一会儿吧。我马上回来。”伊克尔说道，又亲了一次塞尔吉奥去了浴室。

 

“那么你想玩什么呢，宝贝？”

 

米格尔看了看周围，把他的布块推向他的父亲。

 

“那么就玩布块吧。不过稍等我一下，我开下电视，好吗？”

 

塞尔吉奥笑着看着他的孩子啃了啃自己的玩具把它递给自己。塞尔吉奥接了过来，假装咬了一口还给了米格尔。米格尔咯咯笑了。当新闻速递从无聊的政治转向报道体育新闻的时候他还在咯咯笑。

 

塞尔吉奥抓起了另一块布块陪他的孩子玩，一只耳朵竖起听着新闻。只是有关世界杯以及参赛各国的日常新闻。他并没太关注直到听见了一个名字使他诧异地抬起头。

 

_“……贝克汉姆和英格兰也回来了。有了杰勒德和罗尼，我们只能……”_

贝克汉姆和他的队友传球的身影出现在了电视上。塞尔吉奥想要感到愤怒和对万人迷还敢出现在场上的鄙夷。可是他唯一能感受到的只有诧异。他已经听说贝克汉姆也想争夺大力神杯。他希望他们不必在场上碰面。

 

不是他怀疑自己伴侣的力量，只是他不愿伊克尔再有额外的压力。他肩上的负担、众人对他的期望已经快压垮他了。他最不需要的就是在场上再次见到贝克汉姆而狠狠撕开过去的伤口。不过如果他们不得不碰面，塞尔吉奥会确保贝克汉姆不会有伤害到伊克尔的机会。

 

即使会为此输掉世界杯他也一定会这样做。

 

他已经下定了决心。当伊克尔神清气爽地从浴室里走出来的时候，电视频道已经换到了卡通台。那让米格尔全神贯注。

 

 

 

当 **他** 出现的时候伊克尔在酒店外面的院子里，正把球滚向过于兴奋的米格尔。塞尔吉奥在房间里和博斯克讨论下一场比赛的战术。他向伊克尔保证他马上就会出来和他们一起玩，伊克尔就先陪他们的孩子踢一会儿球。伊克尔快忙疯了。他很内疚除了能帮米格尔睡前盖盖被子自己根本没时间陪他。

 

比赛已经快结束了。马上他们的生活节奏将重归正常。伊克尔发誓之后米格尔会是塞尔吉奥和他生活的中心。他已经决定从现在就开始履行承诺。他们刚赢了智利还有几天空闲。想到能和他的爸爸踢球米格尔生龙活虎。他快活地把球踢向伊克尔。这时伊克尔听见了一个他几乎两年没听见过的声音叫他的名字。

 

伊克尔转了过去。当他看见 **他** 向自己走来的时候他一瞬间呛住了。在他们分开后看上去他几乎没什么变化。伊克尔只感到一丝惊讶。贝克汉姆仍旧个子高高的，体型健硕。他帅气的脸上仍是那幅自嘲的笑，还是一头金发。

 

不过当他走近之后伊克尔看见了他脸上多出的几条皱纹。他的眼睛不再如同以前明亮。不过他仍旧十分英俊。但伊克尔只看了两眼，没有兴趣再看下去。被他抛弃的痛苦在见到他的那一刻扑面而来。同时米格尔冲向了伊克尔的膝盖。

 

“米格尔！当心！”

 

伊克尔轻轻呵斥了他一句，把他抱了起来。他的宝贝看着他尖叫。他指着那个被伊克尔因为听见别人叫他而忘了的球。

 

“这是你的孩子？”

 

伊克尔抬起头来看着贝克汉姆用力点点头。有一瞬间贝克汉姆的脸上似乎闪过了一阵渴望，或者是嫉妒，不过马上那就消失了，他脸上立即又挂起了伊克尔熟悉的温暖的笑容。他走进了些近距离观察米格尔的脸。伊克尔知道他会看到什么：伊克尔自己的眼睛和鼻子，塞尔吉奥的嘴和下颚。他的宝贝的稀疏的棕栗色头发显然是继承他的Alpha父亲的。

 

“塞尔吉奥一定照顾好了你们。你们的宝宝多大了？”

 

伊克尔咽了口口水。“他下周就17个月大了。”

 

贝克汉姆点了点头，思索着揉了揉自己的下巴，又开始研究米格尔。米格尔也瞪着眼睛看他。

 

“我很高兴你最终得到了你想要的。”

 

伊克尔点点头，看向正对着自己笑的米格尔。他的笑容很像是缩小版的塞尔吉奥风趣的笑。不论他已经在塞尔吉奥和米格尔的脸上见到过了多少次这种笑，自己总是忍不住要笑回去。当塞尔吉奥朝他笑的时候他的心总是感觉沉甸甸的快乐。现在他们的孩子继承了这种笑让他感觉自己更是幸运地中了头奖了。这是他在贝克汉姆的身边从来没感受到过的情感。在他身边的幸福总是不安而短暂的。曾经他一直想要无视的担忧在最后还是成为了现实。

 

“我也是。他的父亲对我很好。对他也很好。”

 

如果是一年前，他会说更多，让贝克汉姆明明白白地知道自己被抛弃是有多么受伤。不过那已经过去了。现在这毫无意义。生活还得继续。他有了塞尔吉奥。他有了米格尔。他有一场世界杯等着他们去赢。贝克汉姆不再是他生命的一部分。他不用再说什么了。

 

他看向贝克汉姆。他想看看当他听见自己曾今的Omega告诉他另一个Alpha比他好的反应会是什么。不是伊克尔自己所想的鄙夷。他很惊讶看见的竟是淡淡的忧伤。贝克汉姆狠狠咽了口口水点了点头。他向伊克尔伸出手。不过当伊克尔退了一步后他停下了。他呼出了一口气，点点头，放下了手。

 

“伊克尔，我从来不是想伤害你。那只是生意。”

 

伊克尔哼了一声。“只是生意。好的。提醒我再也别和你做生意，因为你会让这个过程非常痛苦。”

 

贝克汉姆看上去被这句话深深伤害到了。“这是我应得的。之前我应该……”

 

“你早就该做了许多事。不过都过去了。对于旧事重提我毫无兴趣。我有个Alpha要爱护，有一场世界杯等着去赢。愿你幸福，大卫。”

 

伊克尔转过身去走回酒店。没有回头多看大……贝克汉姆一眼。塞尔吉奥在门口站着等着他。当他看见伊克尔和他的孩子走向他他脸上明媚的笑容更加闪耀了。

 

伊克尔几乎已经忘记了和贝克汉姆在一起的感觉。

 

或许不久的某一天他就可以彻底原谅了他。遗忘了他。


	8. 伊克尔&塞尔吉奥: 橄榄枝 至尊之耀

伊克尔感觉自己腿快撑不住了。喜悦的泪水流了下来。他的队友像洪水般涌入场内。体育场里的欢呼声震耳欲聋。他们赢定了。他们做到了。

 

尽管踢了那么多场艰难的比赛，胜利也即将到来，这突如其来的转折仍让伊克尔十分震惊。他们赢定了。刚刚过去的下半场他紧张得胃里翻江倒海。安德烈斯踢进去的那一球……他简直不敢相信。即使在终哨响起之后这感觉仍像一场梦。

 

西班牙是冠军。他们赢得了大力神杯。他跪在了球场上，捂着自己的脸，不敢相信这一切，喜极而泣。自从米格尔出生之后他就没这样哭过了。可是他禁不住高兴。尤其在实现了这个所有人都认为遥不可及的梦想之后不开心更不可能了。

 

他跪在那里，看着他们载歌载舞尖叫着庆祝胜利。塞尔吉奥不知道从哪里冒出来一把把他猛拉起身。

 

他的笑容简直闪瞎眼。他金色的眼珠高兴的闪闪发光。他捧住伊克尔的脑袋开始疯狂亲吻他。整个体育场爆发出雷鸣般的欢呼声。在他们终于分开之后伊克尔发现自己的脸红得发烫。塞尔吉奥把自己的额头顶上伊克尔的。

 

“我们做到了， **队长。** 我们做到了， **队长。** 我们赢了。”

 

直到这一刻伊克尔才终于接受了他们赢了的事实。他笑了出来。他们已经证明了那些觉得这不可能的人都错了。胜利的果实尝起来从没如此甜美。

 

 

 

El Fin

全文完

 

 

 


End file.
